Fiber-optic connectors are typically intended for use with low loss optical fiber cables in military, ground-based, and fiber-optic data transmission systems. Most applications require environmental resistant as well as fiber-optic connectors, such as MIL-PRF-83526C connectors, to have a consistent and predictable optical performance.
Fiber-optic connectors often include a connector body retaining fixture or pin. These fixtures are often placed to extend internally within the connector body. Thus, it is difficult for manufacturers to install these retaining fixtures with precision. Retaining fixtures are currently either integrally formed or inserted manually into and secured within an aperture in the body of the connector body. Often times, poor installation of such fixtures compromises the integrity of connectors and consequently the entire fiber optic system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved fiber optic connector having easily manufacturable retaining fixture, such as a pin, and specifically a method of securing a pin within a body for one or more applications. In particular, there is a need for holding and retaining fixtures for use in connectors that are easy to install and environmentally resistant.